Kol Stewart
Kol Octavius Julius Tobias Charles Stewart was a pure-blood wizard descending from the Stewart and Skasgard bloodlines, a student of Imperium School of Magic belonging to the House of the Phoenix and a member of the Order of the Rising Phoenix. Family Background The Stewart family was one of the most powerful pure-blood wizard bloodlines and well-known followers of Lord Lucien. The Stewarts were known for their loyalty to white magic and their knowledge of defense against the Dark Arts. Killian Cross trusted the Stewarts as much as he trusted the Aldericks and Alderams, but it's possible he favored them even more because Charles Stewart, an ancestor, was a close confidante and adviser of his and he held a position in the Three Member Council. The family also fought against Lord Sabbath I during the Three Years' War. They were always favored by Lord Lucien and were trusted magicians in the wizarding world. The Skasgards were pure-blood wizards with Norse origins. They were followers of Merlin and were known for being impulsive and reckless, and even power-thirsty. While not many of their ancestors were Dark Lords, a certain young boy from the family was interested in becoming one. His name was Oscar and he was studying at Imperium. He was said to be the embodiment of all the thirst for power his ancestors possessed. He was close friends with Valter Scomming, later Lord Sabbath I, and they fought together in the Three Years' War against Lord Lucien and his sons. At a duel, Oscar challenged both Killian Cross and Alderam Alderam, two of his most bitter rivals and attempted to hit them with the Call of Death. Tragically, the two wizards were protected by the Ancestral Spirits and the Call of Death struck him back, killing him immediately. Early Years (1984-1999) Kol Stewart was born to Marcus Stewart II and Aurelia Skasgard on July 23, 1984. He was the result of a one-night stand between his parents, while they were both still at Imperium. They belonged to the same house and Marcus had the reputation of a womanizer, so it was easy enough to seduce the young witch. Once pregnant, Aurelia withdrew from her studies at the college without telling Marcus. She gave birth to Kol but didn't return then - she wanted to wait until Marcus' graduation. The news about Lydia Petrovsky's death never reached her. Once graduate from Imperium, Marcus was told of his son. He decided to marry Aurelia later that same year, so the child could grow up in a completed family. Kol was brought up in a kind and loving atmosphere. He wasn't spoiled and showed respect to all others, although he was hard with himself and usually liked to stay alone. Growing up, he was very communicative and friendly. Kol was a skillful wizard since his younger days. He practiced on spells and white magic with his father and was taught some dark magic from his aunt, Martha Skasgard and his grandfather, Henrik Skasgard, with permission granted from Marcus himself. Kol disliked the Dark Arts from the beginning. He thought it was pointless and useless and refused to practice on his own. He preferred white magic, but showed skill in both kinds of magic, proving he was going to be a very talented wizard. Kol created his own spells, but never used them. First Year at Imperium (1999-2000) Kol was invited to Imperium School of Magic once he reached 16 years of age. During the sorting ceremony, he was sorted into the House of the Phoenix, like most of his ancestors. Silas Alderick, his professor and Master of the House, befriended him quickly after the first few lessons. Kol had never heard of his father's past and like his mother, he never knew of the Petrovsky incident, so he wouldn't know of the vendetta between Marcus and Silas. Silas took this to his advantage and told him the whole story. He later on convinced the young wizard to confront his father about it. Kol did so, and he was rather shocked to learn that in reality the death of Lydia was his father's fault. Kol therefore couldn't trust his father and the two became distant, while Silas and his student bonded even more. By the time the second year had started, Silas had tried at least once to teach him the Dark Arts but Kol always refused due to his disgust to everything that had to do with dark magic. Once sorted into the House of the Phoenix, Kol was befriended by other students as well. Those closest to him were: * Archibald Graham, a pure-blood wizard who looked a lot like him but with red hair, * Alicia Morton, a pure-blood witch who was his love interest during the whole year, * April King, a half-blood witch which was Archibald's girlfriend, and * Daniel Strong, a pure-blood wizard descending from the Cross bloodline. Kol became best friends with both Archibald (whom he affectionately called Archie) and Daniel, while he was good friends with both Alicia and April. April and Archibald tried to bring him and Alicia together, which was at first a disaster, although both the teenagers harbored passionate feelings for one another. Later on, they would become a pair and get engaged. Second and Third Year at Imperium (2000-2002) The second year at Imperium was an intense one. Kol and his father had drifted apart during the summer vacations. He was an excellent student for all the past year and he had proved his skills in more than one occasion, as Silas told Barnabas Price. He and his friends were constantly causing trouble, much to the headmaster's amusement. As we're told in the first book, he had a great sense of humor and was always into pranks. Kol was made a player of every wizarding sport available at Imperium and he was naturally good at most of them.